Never Again
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: This song goes out to a man or should I say boy who treats girls like the flavor of the week. Guess what... he gives out the same ring to every girl he goes out with. Yes Logan Reese this ones for you.... [oneshotsongflick] complete


Dana's POV:

I walked into the girls lounge when it was pretty late. Past lights out here but I didnt care. I just got finished giveing Chase back his CD that I borrowed for about a month. I got there but I heard someone crying. I looked over to the couch and saw my friend Jessica on the couch in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Jessie? What happend?" I asked going over to her and sitting down on the table infront of her.

"Nothing." She cried out.

"Jess you dont cry even when you got hit in the face with that bat at softball practice when it broke your nose, so it must be something." I said making her look at me.

"Fine... Logan broke up with me to go out with another girl." She said wiping off her tears. I sighed and shook my head.

"I told you that he was going to break your heart." I said. "You are the 4th girl I have been friends with that he has broken their hearts."

"Who else?" She asked.

"Carly and Stephanie." I said.

"Wait I thought you said there was 4 of us." Jessica said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You only named 2 and then theres me. Who else?" She asked.

"And me." I said in a whisper. Her eyes got wide.

"But you never went out with him." Jessica said.

"Yeah but I like him but when he dose this to girls and treats them like the flavor of the week it breaks my heart to know that he dose that to girls that are really great." I said.

"Yeah I wish that we could stop him from breaking girls hearts." Jessica said.

"Jess I just had a great idea!" I said.

"To get back at him?" She said standing up.

"Yeah." I said standing up with her.

"What is it?" Jessica asked me.

"We could get Carly and Stephanie to help us and start a band!" I said.

"And then we could write a song and play it to him at the talen show tomorrow!" Jessica said."Wait how are we going to do that?"

"You and me play Guitar, Carly plays drums, Stephanie plays bass and I sing too." I said.

"Ok but what about lyrics?" Jess asked taking out her phone to call the other girls.

"I got it covred. We can practice tomorrow before the talent show ok?" I said.

"Yeah ok I got the girls covred and you get everything ready." Jessica said.

"Ok bye." I said leaving as Jessica called the girls. This is going to make him change his mind for sure.

_**The Next Morrning...**_

I sat down at the tabel with the rest of the girls in our newly formed band. I showed them all the stuff I was working on and then we picked a song called 'Never Again'.

"Oh my god!" Jessica whispred looking behind me.

"What?" The rest of us asked as we looked at what she saw. She was looking at Logan with his new girlfriend. She was Blonde and had what seemed to be perfect skin. I looked at her sickeningly. We all gasped when he pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was the ring I saw him give to all the girls on campus when they started to go out. He gave one to Jessica, Carly, and Stephanie. She kissed him and then she walked away over to her friends to show off the ring. Logan walked by us and winked at me. I glared at him so bad that it could have made a nun swear.

"I bet she's a cheerleader." Stephanie said rolling her eyes at the blonde bimbo who was giggling with her preppy friends.

"Yeah me too. I wonder how many of those rings he has made." Carly said glaring at Logan's back as he walked away.

"Probley a million and they all most likely cost 50 cents to make." Jessica said.

"Do you really think that this will change his mind Day?" Carly asked.

"If it dosent then we can always use plan B." I said.

"Whats plan B?" Jessica asked.

"Stop using plan A." I said laughing.

"No really?" Stephanie asked laughing.

"Beat him till he learns." I said picking up my tray and dumping in like all the other girls at my table did.

"Aww, why couldnt we just use that plan first?" Carly asked smirking. I think im going to like this girl.

"This plan is so much better." I say as we head to our last class of the day.

_**At Class With Logan...**_

In this class I have science with Carly but thats the only person in PMS that has this class with me. We sat next to each other in the back of the class so we could talk. The bell rang and we both looked around for Logan who also had this class. After about 5 minutes he came in smirking up a storm and luck for me the only open desk was right next to mine. Every desk seats two people and Logan sat in the seat closest to me. He winked at me and started to write notes.

"Well thats something you almost never see." Carly whispred looking at Logan.

"What?" I whispred back confused.

"Logan acutally taking notes." She said and I laughed. Logan folded up the note and passed it over to me."Then again I said almost never see." She said leaning back in the chair. I passed the note back to him but he gave it back. He mouthed over 'Read it' and I crumpled it up and raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Cruz?" Mr. Alas said looking back at me.

"Can I throw this away?" I said. Mr. Alas nodded and I threw it away. I sat back down. "Oops."

"Nice D." Carly said giving me a high five. I looked over to see a pissed off Logan. I kinda felt bad but I knew that Carly would be pissed and Logan would never learn his lession. I looked forward and talked to Carly a little more about tonight.

_**That Night At The Talent Show...**_

"Ok first off we have Chase and Michael doing a beat box rap." Dean Rivers said. Michael came on stage and started to beat box and Chase tried to rap but they both got booed off stage.

"Ok you guys are on in 5 minutes." Liberty the director of the talent show told us."Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Um yeah PMS." Jessica said. Liberty left and we all looked at Jess funny."What?"

"PMS?" The three of us said at the same time.

"Its an awsome name and we are all pissed off so its like we all have it." Jessica said.

"Um Jessica I think you are a few fries short of a happy meal." Carly said putting a arm around on my rignt shoulder and smirking. Jessica frowned and crossed her arms.

"Dont worry Jess, I love happy meals!" Stephanie said laughing along with the rest of the band PMS. I went over to the curtain with Carly ,who over the day has become like my best friend, and we looked out at the crowd. It was perfect Logan and that Bimbo were in the front row along with Zoey, Nicole, Dustin and Quinn watching the show. Carly spit out into the crowd and it landed on Logans girlfriends hair. The funny thing was that she didnt even notice. It must have been all the hair spray that was glueing her hair to her head. We started to laugh and Logan looked over at us but we ducked behind the curtain before he could tell what we did and laughed quietly. Liberty came back and told us to stop laughing and get back to our group. I rolled my eyes and Carly stuck her tounge out at Liberty and we went back to Jessica and Stephanie. We were about to go on so we took our places. The curtain rose and I started to talk.

"This song is called Never Again and it goes out to a man or wait should I say boy." I said and every one went 'ooohhh' and started to laugh. I smirked and went on. "A boy who treats girls like dirt and gives everyone of them a stupid ring that guess what he gives to every other girl on campous. Yes Logan Reese this ones for you." I started to sing and the band started to play:

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

Chorus  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Chorus  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Bridge  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Chorus  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

I finished and looked out to the crowd and saw that Logan was no where to be found. The rest of the kids in the crowd gave us an standing ovation. I smiled and we got off the stage.

"Um you guys im tired im going to go to bed." I lied.

"What but you have to stay and see if we win." Stephanie whinned.

"I know tell me all about it tomorrow." I said leaving. Before I left Carly gave me a weird look. Like she knew that I was lying. As soon as I left I ran strait to the beach. I just sat there in the warm sand and staired up at the moon for about 15 minutes untill I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked to see the one person I thought would hate me right now.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Sitting what else." He said smirking.

"You are such a loser." I said pushing him over a little and laughing.

"Yeah I know you told me in the song, remember?" Logan said looking me in the eye. I looked down at the sand and dug my feet in a little.

"You know you deserve it." I mumbled.

"Yeah but the only reason I go out with so many girls is because im trying to forget about one." Logan said looking out into the dark ocean. I got really jealous but it didnt show. I owed it to the girls to not fall anymore in love with this guy then I already have. I mean im supposed to hate him after everything he has done to my friends and what the song ment.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You." He said then he got up and walked away. I just sat there stunned at the fact that he really did like me like I liked him. Maybe he isnt so bad after all...

**REVIEW DUDES**

**'Never Again'-Kelly Clarkson.**

**Presley aka Crash \m/ ( . ) \m/**_  
_


End file.
